Thinking Of You
by xXPyromania
Summary: ON HIATUS After Shadow Kiss, Rose is off to kill Dimitri. Spoiler warnings, don't read unless you've read all of the rest of the series. Second Version
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic, I honestly couldn't make up my mind about who Rose should end up with. I loved Dimitri but I also adored Adrian. So I decided that until Blood Promise comes out (which I'm highly anticipating :D) I'm going to write two fanfics. One for Dimitri, my own personal favorite, and one for Adrian. Now which one is which will be revealed later in the stories ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

It took every ounce of my being not to run back to Lissa and the Academy. With every step I took towards my possibly suicidal mission I felt torn in two. Part of me wanted to go and play it safe and be with Lissa until graduation when I would become her guardian. It was probably what Dimitri, I winced at his name, would want. Not to endanger myself by trying to save him. But how could I not? How could I just leave him to be the monster he despised while I loved him so much? The heartbroken reckless side of me had won out and I was making my way down the highway with nothing but a black canvas bag of the bare necessities and a silver stake of the academy's I had hide inside my coat. A breeze of cold Montana air chilled me, and for a second I longed for Dimitri's worn leather coat which I'd used to tease about looking like a cowboy duster. But _they_ had taken that jacket along with them when they took away a part of my soul. Now, I could start my pity party of how I would never get to see him again. But I knew better than that, because unfortunately I would get to see him again; or rather, a twisted savage version of him. I would have to see him and not let my love for him get my killed as I tried to end his undeserved sentence of purgatory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a friend over, my computer crashed (with the update still in notepad, not saved .), and my sister's birthday party is tomorrow so I got to help clean. All. Day.**

**Well, enjoy :) **

**BTW: Thanks for the reviews on my other story, they made me smile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

I was hardly aware of the woman beside me chatting away. Bertha, as she told me to call her, was apparently from the back woods of kentucky and had become a truck driver so she could see the 'Good ole USA" I tuned in and out to her rambling which I suspected kept us from having awkward silences.

"Which bank did you say it was, missy?" She asked in her southern drawl.

"Wells Fargo." I replied, and looked up from the loose string end I'd been playing with on the end of my shirt to see a large bank that looked like a mini replica of a civil war era home. It was a pearl white and had the lush grass they used on golf greens that stayed the same happy color year round. It made the quaint shops beside it seem shabby dull in comparison.

"Well here we are." She replied, pulling to a park in front of the tall wooden front doors.

"Thank you, I appreciate the ride." I said politely, but it came out a little flat.

Bertha just smiled, "You take care now." She said as I got out. I watched as she drove away, she even honked her truck horn twice which she'd wired to play the tune of 'Dixie'. Turned away when her truck was out of site and headed inside. Under any other circumstances I would have been breath taken by the interior of the bank. Upon the ceiling was a huge crystal chandelier, its light bulbs were shaped and placed to where they literally looked like flickering candles. If not for my Dhampir sight I probably would have mistaken them for real candles. As my eyes swept across the rest of the room, I noticed the large, ornate, gilt-framed tapestries that depicted scenes from what looked like the late 1700's, I only knew this because had a caption stitched near the bottom that read, 'Wuthering Heights.' I recalled having Lissa rave about that book once.

The thought of Lissa snapped me back into reality and I made my way to the teller. She looked to be in her twenties but unlike most young workers, who almost always had the same snooty attitude that made me want to give them a roundhouse kick to the face, she had a warm smile.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to confirm an account created for me by Adrian Ivashkov." I replied.

"What is your name, Ma'am?" She asked, I knew that she already knew it, but she wanted to make sure I was who I said I was.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Right this way." She replied and led me to the back of the bank; we passed cubicles that were where _normal _people made these transactions. But of course, considering this was business involving the Ivashkovs, I was led to a rather large office that had even its own stone fireplace.

"Hello Ms. Hathaway." A short balding man greeted me.

"Hello." I replied, my tone wasn't disrespectful but not the least bit friendly either.

"Mr. Ivashkov has already done what he can of the paperwork; I just need your signature in a few places."

He turned to his filing cabinet which was of a deep mahogany to match his massive desk. I pondered idly on why bankers, such as him, would need such a big desk. Certainly they didn't have a thing to put in it considering he hired people to do the work for him, he simply dealt with important cliental. I glanced at one of the pictures, he was standing with a woman who looked many years his junior and then another of him at what looked to be with a boy, or rather man, that was graduating from Harvard University. Had I not been so prejudiced, I would have thought his son drop dead gorgeous. But he had not a single thing on Dimitri. My chest ached a bit when I thought of him. His hair that never wanted to stay in place, his eyes that could profess so much more emotion than any words could portray. How the slightest touch from him would set my heart afire and the way he whispered my name in Russian would stop my heartbeat and make it kick back into hyper-speed. I locked my jaw and signed where, whom I presumed to be Mr. Oakley according to his name plate, told me to sign. Then he handed be a shiny black card with striking gold lettering.

"Your account is virtually unlimited as stated in the contract, should you use the half-million currently in the account, I have been instructed to replenish it with money from the various other accounts of Mr. Adrian Ivashkov." Mr. Oakley said to me.

I nodded, "Thank you." I replied and started out of the bank.

The older old Rose would have rejoiced in having access to all the money she could ever want. The newer old Rose would have decked Adrian in the face for wasting so much money on her. But the new Rose was indifferent, quite frankly I didn't particularly give a shit about where Adrian wasted his money. The things I cared about now were my strictly basic needs, Dimitri's release from purgatory, and protecting Lissa. Though the third one was put on hold considering I was off on what could be presumed as a suicidal mission. I walked out of the breathtaking lobby and back to the street, lucky for me a cab drove by and I waved it down. It pulled to a stop and I got into the back seat.

"Where to toots?" The hideously grotesque and odorous driver asked me.

"Gallatin Field Airport" I replied, trying to ignore his obvious lack of personal hygiene.

The ride was pretty short, a mere 30 minutes, compared to the hour long ride it would have been had it been rush hour. I threw the appropriate bills over the seat and then got out, relishing in the fresh air.

Finally free of the garbage can with wheels I made my way into the small but functional airport. There wasn't much of a line at the ticket counter so I didn't have trouble there, but as I looked at the list of flights on the screen, I realized that one way tickets to Siberia weren't very common.

"What flight will take me to Siberia, Russia?" I asked the person behind the counter who, to me, looked like a high school aged boy judging by his acne problem.

"Well there are no direct flights," He replied in a voice that sounded caught between high and deep tones, furthering my belief that he was just a high school student. Was that even legal?  
"Well, what chain will get me there." I replied, slightly annoyed, if he'd keep his eyes off my chest and on the screen of the computer I could be on my merry way to kill the only man I've ever truly loved.

"There's a direct flight from an airport in Anchorage, Alaska." He replied, "And there's a flight leaving here to Anchorage in 40 minutes."

"I'll take that one." I replied, he started clicking and typing and I handed him my card when he needed it. After a few minutes I had my ticket. I thanked him and made my way straight to security considering my only luggage was my carry-on. I was suddenly extremely glad that the school had the crest put on the stakes they had. This would help me get through the security more easily. All I needed to do was show them the crest and be on my way. I learned once that should a guardian have to take a flight without the permission of a superior Moroi and without fellow guardians that they had some kind of validation papers that allowed them to board with their stakes. Considering I won't be making it to graduation anytime in the next 40 minutes to acquire those forms I'm going to have to show them the crest and hope they let me through. I walked up to the row that had no people and I was shocked to see what I found. The man in front of me was a _Dhampir. _Where was this luck when I was in the caved with Dimitri?

"Please place your bag on the tray and remove your shoes." He said in a bored tone.

"I would but I'm afraid you'll have to excuse what in my bag." I replied.

A small smiled tugged at the edge of his lips, "Stake?" He guessed.

I laughed softly , it felt odd considering I hadn't even cracked a smile except for a few fakes ones, since I found out Dimitri's body was gone.

"Exactly." I replied.

"Don't worry, we allow them through, the manager of the airport is Moroi." He said.

I nodded and he proceeded to check me for any other weapons, not that it mattered, but he didn't want the other people going through to think he was trying to help a terrorist.

"You're a drop out?" He asked curiously, I had forgotten my hair was up in a ponytail, exposing my neck which bore two _molnija _marks but no promise mark.

"You guessed it." I muttered.

"May I ask why you did?"

"May I ask why you work in a human airport?"

He chuckled, "I work here because my wife is the Moroi manager I told you about."

My jaw nearly dropped, it wasn't very often that you meet a male Dhampir who had a committed relationship, such as marriage, to a female Moroi. Most Moroi woman chose to stick to their own species which left the men to become guardians.

"Now, I've answered your question, would you care to answer mine?" He asked.

"I'm off to kill Strigoi." I replied, a flash of defiance and pain in my expression.

He frowned slightly, "Someone you knew?" He asked in a softer tone.  
"My mentor." I replied in a voice that was supposed to be strong and indifferent but it got caught on the way out and it sounded like I was about to cry.

He was silent for a few moments, "_Just _a mentor?" He asked carefully.  
I sighed, "No, but the longer I take the longer he'll be what he hates." I replied.

"Be careful," He reminded me, "And stay strong."

I nodded and made my way to the area where I would board my plane. When they called for passengers I was unsurprisingly one of the few people. I gave them my ticket then took a seat near the front of the plane, by the window. I could see the mountains and felt a small pang of homesickness. But then a cruel revelation hit me, St. Vladimir's was no longer my home, not without Dimitri. He made the days there bearable. No. He made them wonderful, just seeing him in the mornings, despite the torture I had to endure to become a guardian, made my days that much better. I loved Lissa and missed her a lot, but even her friendship couldn't fill the gaping hole that Dimitri left. I buckled in as instructed to do by the intercom and settled in for the plane ride, I started to drift into unconsciousness and welcomed it, until I realized I was in a beautiful rose garden.

"Hello little Dhampir."


End file.
